Guia práctica
by NynyRed
Summary: guía práctica y pasos infalibles sobre cómo escribir una buena historia paso a paso y no morir en la proceso para poder llegar a ser popular con ella :3


**Holis! Bueno, ya sé, hace mucho que no escribo en ninguna página pero bueno…. Últimamente se me vienen muchas historias en la cabeza así que quise hacer esta pequeña guía o tutorial sobre cómo escribir bien, tener una buena historia y conseguir popularidad con ella.**

* * *

**1.** Bueno… lo que cada lector o escritor debe saber es que una historia no se hace de la noche a la mañana (experiencia propia). Así que lo que necesitas como escritor es: inspiración, entusiasmo, tiempo y MUCHA paciencia. Imáginate, no puedes escribir cosas incoherentes a la ligera y luego cerrar el documento porque tienes que asistir a un cumpleaños de tu amiga/o o que sé yo así que, por favor, si vas a hacer esto, cuando vuelvas, revisa de nuevo tu documento y corrige las fallas.

**2.** Sé que escribir una historia es un trabajo demasiado complicado y a veces hasta da pereza seguir la historia pero todo es cuestión de práctica y ponerle un poco de ganas.

**3.** Para comenzar una buena historia, primero necesitas inspiración. Ve algún anime, escucha alguna canción de Vocaloid, algún videojuego que te haya impactado o puedes utilizar tus propias experiencias (consejo útil dado por mi maestra de Literatura)

**4.** A veces la gente cree erróneamente que no se necesita primero escribir la historia en una hoja borrador (o libreta). Al contrario, te servirá de mucho y hasta podrás pensar "no, creo que mejor quito esto" "no me convence la trama" "el nombre del personaje es muy cliché" así que no te pongas a la ligera a escribir la historia de una vez en Word porque será doble trabajo. Yo también caia en este error antes hasta que una vez decidí probar el método de la libreta y mi trabajo escrito salió muy bien

**5.** Creo que en lo que más la gente se ha detenido es en el inicio de la historia. Uff, súper complicado, nunca se sabe cómo se podría comenzar pero mejor escribe tus ideas en la hoja borrador y escoge alguna de ellas o para que te quede más fácil, mira imágenes de anime o algún diccionario o libro que tenga dibujos impresos en él. Al menos a mí me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Además, todo es depende de tu imaginación y cómo quieras comenzar tu historia.

**6.** Primero ten en cuenta quiénes serán los personajes. No puedes poner nombres muy cliché, como por ejemplo "María" o "Roberto" lo mejor es ser ingenioso ¿alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que algunos nombres estadounidenses suenan mejor en libros?

**7.** Pon una línea cronológica a tu historia. Para que te sea mucho más fácil tu trabajo, anota las siguientes preguntas, _"¿Qué?" "¿Cómo?" "¿Cuándo?" "¿Dónde?" "¿por_ _qué?" "¿Quiénes?"_ creo que estas preguntas habituales son las más utilizadas antes de plantear y visualizarte toda la historia en tu cabeza.

**8.** _¿Qué?_ Ahí planteas en qué consiste la trama, cuál es su problemática central. ¿Cómo? Pues cómo sucedieron los hechos para que ese problema surgiera. _¿Dónde?_ Si te has dado cuenta, últimamente hay muchas historias con géneros de ficción o surrealismo (o realismo mágico) te recomiendo que los mejores escenarios son una mansión, castillo, bosque, circo, centro psiquiátrico, etc…. Pero en fin, eso es depende de cada uno.

_¿Cuándo?_ Toda historia se desarrolla en cierto periodo de tiempo. No necesariamente puede ser en la actualidad. Hay algunas historias en donde la trama se desarrolla en siglos pasados y aun así son muy atractivas. _¿Quiénes?_ Pues los personajes, pero debes clasificarlos. Por ejemplo, quién será el protagonista y qué rol desempañará en la historia, quiénes son los personajes secundarios y si alguno de ellos tienen un secreto que involucran al protagonista. Recordemos que hasta los que parecen ser buenos, en realidad pueden terminar siendo los enemigos. _¿Por qué?_ Sobre el por qué sucedieron los hechos, cómo se llegó hasta ese punto.

**9.** Ya cuando hayas hecho todo este difícil y perezoso proceso (después de corregir tantos errores y haber cambiado la trama, nombre de personajes, etc) al fin podrás sentarte frente a la PC, abrir Word y comenzar a pensar.

**10.** Yo les recomiendo que tengan un buen y amplio diccionario a la mano. Ah, y un libro de sinónimos. Una amiga me dijo una vez que le daba pereza mirar un diccionario pero es de mucha ayuda. Por ejemplo, para decir… "La chica rubia se cayó al mar y murió ahogada" o sea, ¿lo notas? A mí, por ejemplo, no me gusta para nada este tipo de escritura tan…. Básica y simple. Ahora pasamos ese ejemplo a uno mejor "La chica de cabello dorado y ojos color zafiro murió arrastrada por las olas" ¿ven la diferencia? Y créanme, los sinónimos ayudan en mucho. No hacen que las palabras simples y básicas suenen tan abruptas.

**11.** Dicen que un escritor debe leer mucho y es cierto. Yo he leído más de 10 libros pero a veces no encuentro inspiración aunque si me fijo en la forma de escribir de cada uno de los autores y escojo a uno para mi estilo de escribir en mi historia. Consejo práctico.

**12. **Créanme que a veces no es fácil plantearse el problema central de la historia. Hay que tener mucha paciencia y no comiencen a desesperarse si algo no va con la trama. Hay autores que han escrito sus libros en dos o tres años. Todo depende de tu imaginación y tolerancia.

**13.** Les voy a revelar un secreto. Lo más complejo es lo más llamativo. No sé si han visto o han escuchado la saga "Kagerou Project" Dios Mío, Jin es un genio! (el creador) y no necesariamente deben seguir la línea cronológica de su historia.

**14.** Dice un dicho "sólo sé que nada sé" esto significa que no debes dártelas de que tu historia es perfecta y crees que es genial sólo porque a ti te gustó. No tiene sentido escribir para ti mismo. Es mejor que tengas un Beta Reader para que corrija tus errores. No te molestes si te da una critica constructiva, todo eso es el proceso. Mi padre me enseñó mucho y ahora está publicando su primer libro, yo sólo sigo sus pasos.

**15.** Piensa bien claro antes cómo terminará tu historia. Hay historias que tienen finales inesperados y tristes. No necesariamente deben ser felices y con finales totalmente cerrados (al principio me gustaba pero ya ahora como que…. Perdió su encanto) lo mejor es escribir un final un poco abierto y con cabos sueltos (tampoco confundas tanto al lector y no des tantos rollos porque el lector igualmente se aburrirá)

Okey, luego de haber hecho todo el proceso; incluido el Beta Reader, ¡felicidades! Tu historia ha sido publicada en la página pero…. Hay un pequeño problema C: los reviews o seguidores.

¿a veces sientes que consideras tu historia muy buena pero no hay ningún seguidor? A mí también me ha pasado eso y les juro que me dan ganas de mandar todo a la M cuando veo que las historias con más horrores de ortografía, son las más visitadas y con un millón de seguidores, o sea… en serio da rabia! Pero tranquilo, no todo está perdido, aquí unos secretitos de cómo conseguir popularidad con tu historia con el tiempo.

**16.** Primero, debes haber comentado o criticado constructivamente alguna historia, **_CON SUTILEZA._ **Tampoco seas tan abrupto para comentar y mide tus palabras para evitar un "derrame de sangre" como dijo mi papá un día XD la sutileza es un valor precioso en general. Así que, recuerda, sé activo en la página y no te quedes callado pero tampoco ofendas a la persona. Dará una mala impresión.

**17.** No pidas reviews como loca desesperada por asistir a un concierto de One Direction o que sé yo .w. en serio enfurece. O sea, se supone que escribes por gusto, no por esperar la opinión de los demás.

**18.** No seas ególatra. No presumas de tu historia como si fuese la más chida de todo el país porque apenas eres un escritor novato. Sé educado y cauteloso.

**19.** No publiques un cap **TODOS LOS SANTOS DIAS**. Pues la gente creerá que tu vida sólo depende del internet y obviamente no quieres dejar esa impresión. En cambio, si dejas de actualizar por varias semanas, llegará más gente que leerá tu historia y le parecerá atractiva y así aumentará los reviews o la cantidad de visitas.

**20.** Y bueno… para escoger el titulo de la historia, debes tener más paciencia aun. Les recomiendo que hagan un listado enorme con los mil y un nombres que se les ocurra para su historia a medida que vayan escribiéndola. Aunque para serles sincera, todo suena más elegante y bonito en inglés :3 por ejemplo "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" y decir "Alice in Wonderland" ven? Con tan sólo pronunciarlo llama más la atención pero buehh…. Asegúrense que el nombre se relacione con la trama, ¿qué tal un nombre todo chido pero la embarran con una trama que no tiene nada que ver? :/

Y bueno, por último…. Ya cuando tu historia haya tenido mil y un seguidores o al menos más de 30 o 100 seguidores (como las páginas en Facebook) podrás promocionarla o mostrársela a alguna editorial o qué sé yo. Te recomiendo que escribas historias de genero misterio, terror… porque últimamente la gente lee más eso a que historias cursis de romance todo shojo donde no hay nadita de drama, esas son las menos vendidas. ¡Sean creativos, gente!

* * *

**Y bueno, con eso me retiro :3 yo empecé en el 2010 a escribir y tardé como 4 años en mejorar y "pulir" mi estilo de escribir. Ahora la mayoría me conoce como "Nyny" ya sea en Facebook o en mi cuenta de Youtube, okno. Pero si he ganado un poco de popularidad y se lo debo a mi maestra de Español y a mi padre :3 ojalá le vaya bien con su libro. Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya servido esta guía, ¡bye! Y mucha suerte con su historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia me avisan.**

_**Nyny-chan:3**_


End file.
